911 Kid Problems
by Little M1
Summary: When the adults can't figure out the problems that is ruining the kids the life the fates decide to step in and give a helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this story and chapter. This is co-written by Spottedmask12. We don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. We took off this story because someone said that it was against the rules. We have double checked the rules and it says nothing in the rules that would make this story not allowed to be published. Thanks!**

The Order was having an important meeting at the beginning of the school year. Because the kids were at school they didn't have to worry about anyone listening in. Their meeting was interrupted by a screen slowly ascending from the ceiling, and a voice echoed through the room, "This will help you win the war against Lord Voldemort. Please watch quietly, and do not hurt each other. We are the only ones who can use magic in this room. Also these songs are basically what the children are feeling. Good luck! The first song is about Harry."

The Order was stunned and then the music began to play.

"**Welcome To My Life****_"_**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

"Um okay, what is this about?" Sirius asked very confused.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

"All the time," Severus said quietly.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you're screaming?_

"That's not good," Remus noted worriedly. Mad Eye Moody rolled his magic eye.

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

"Oh the poor dear," Molly fretted while Arthur patted her back.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Everyone looked deeply concerned that Harry felt this way. Finally Sirius voiced what they all were thinking, "Well shit! How are we going to win a war with Harry feeling basically suicidal?"

Dumbledore looked pensive. His plan wouldn't work if Harry felt like this.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Sirius and Remus looked sick from listening to how destructive Harry's soul was.

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Tonks sighed sadly, "No we don't."

Bill glared, "The Dursley's are so going to die for this."

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Sirius turned to the rest of the Order, "How far do you think the abuse went?"

Remus paled at the question, and Tonks answered, "Far enough." No one liked that answer.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

"We really need to talk to Harry," Kingsley said in his deep calm voice.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

Severus frowned. This whole song was messing up everything he thought was true about the Potter brat.

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

Almost all the women in the Order were crying by now.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

The whole room felt melancholy. However the mood changed when Lucius suddenly appeared with Narcissa and the voice once again was heard. "You cannot hurt them they have to hear the music too. The next song is about their son, Draco."

The Order reluctantly left the Malfoys alone as the music began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Happy New Year! We hope you enjoy this chapter! We do not own Harry Potter or the song Perfect. That is owned by Simple Plan.- Spottdmask12 and LittleM1**

Ch. 2

"**Perfect**"

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Narcissa sent a look of disapproval at her husband, but being a pureblooded woman didn't dare scold him in public.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

"My cousin doesn't sound too bad," Tonks commented. Narcissa gave her a tight lipped smile.

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

"You shouldn't expect any child to be perfect. The fact that you do disgusts me." Molly Weasley said with a Malfoy worthy sneer.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Molly started planning how to get Draco over so she could start mothering him. Lucius Malfoy didn't like the look on the Weasley Matron's face but held hi tongue.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

Molly clucked her tongue worriedly. Arthur Weasley eyed his wife knowing that he would soon have another honorary son.

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

Severus gave Lucius an understanding nod. They needed to prepare Draco for when the Dark Lord had returned.

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

"You need to treat your son with more care and love," Molly said glaring at Lucius.

Lucius snapped back forgetting his mask, "I did what I did to keep him alive when the Dark Lord returned."

Everyone stayed quiet as the screen read…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! We hope you enjoy! – Spottedmask12 and LittleM1**

Ch. 3

**Ron Weasley –Listen**

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

Molly and Arthur listened enraptured. They wanted to find out what might be causing their son pain.

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listen_

Molly frowned. She was pretty sure they listened. They listened to him right.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known (oh)_

"Molly you may want to stop comparing Ron to all his older brothers. It looks like it is making him feel shadowed." Sirius commented quietly and instead of a shouting match Molly gave a little nod.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

"It looks like your children want to flap their wings and leave the nest," Narcissa sneered though her voice wasn't as cold as usual.

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died so long ago_

_Oh, I'm screaming now and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or worse_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listen_

Molly looked upset and Arthur wrapped his arm around her.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_

_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

Molly looked like she was about to cry so everyone respectfully stayed quiet..

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but I will complete_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

_My own._

"It seems because of the war the children are finding themselves quicker than they would if we weren't in the middle of a war" Remus commented and all the adults looked upset at how fast the kids had to grow up as they waited for the next song to play.


End file.
